Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) is an anthropomorphic silver hedgehog and a hero in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series] of games, where he hails from at least 200 years in the future. He is a 14 year old hedgehog, weighing 35 kg and is 100 cm tall (3 ft and 3inches). His best friend is Blaze the Cat. His main role in the games is to protect the future by changing the problems in the past with the help from his psychokinesis, which are psychic powers. He apparently has the ability to time-travel, though this is implied to be done with the assistance of future technology. Background Silver was born in Crisis City (technically Soleanna) 200 years in the future, he did state that the future was like this before he was born. It's totally unknown about who Silver's family were, except for the fact that he was friends with Blaze the Cat for an unknown period of time. Silver has been constantly fighting a monster named Iblis and it's minions, who is responsible for the catastrophic future he's been living in. Personality Silver is a polite hedgehog with a strong sense of justice, who can be very serious changing his future or when the future is at stake with relentless determination. Silver hates those who make others suffer, and will try to help out in any way he can. Silver does care about his friends, like when Blaze offered to sacrificed herself to seal Iblis away, Silver instead, wanted a favorable alternative to defeat the monster for good. Silver is shown to be naive (which has been elaborated on by Blaze several times,) he can be too trusting, to the point that he never contemplated on the fact that he could be lied to by Mephiles (who tricks Silver into believing Sonic is the Iblis Trigger.) He does have a nasty side to him at times, like when someone gets in his way, or when someone's not being very helpful. Silver has shown to be very rude and short-tempered at times, as seen in Sonic Rivals and its sequel. He does have a apologetic side to him, such as in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) by saving and teaming up with Sonic where they were trying to save Elise, despite their initial encounter, but Silver reconciles with Sonic by telling him that it was a misunderstanding and asks Sonic if he could help save Elise, and after Sonic forgives Silver, the two hedgehogs worked together. Silver possesses a competive side to him and is rather cocky, often giving a smug look when he's in the lead. It's moreso seen in the latter two Sonic Riders games. In Sonic (2006) he gives a snide remark when fighting enemies. All in all he's a very friendly and likeable person, whenever he's not busy trying to save his future. History Pre-Super Genesis Wave Relationships Blaze The Cat Despite being Blaze from the opposite dimminsion of the Sonic's world and Silver from the future of Sonic's world but it is shown. In Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) that Silver and Blaze are friends, she has lived with him in his time period for a while. She works with Silver as a partner and, because she is able to sense his flames, it is she who informs him when Iblis reincarnates. They constantly work together to beat the infant Iblis back into the lava from whence it came. Silver is also emotionally dependent upon Blaze; he becomes very insecure when alone, and it is usually Blaze who helps Silver back on his feet. Before she vanishes from their world at the end of Silver's story, Blaze reveals that she always liked Silver's naivete, leaving Silver deeply saddened after he is forced to seals her in another dimension. Ironically, while Silver's main enemy is a creature called the Flames of Disaster, and controls fire, Blaze also controls fire, which is why Iblis could be sealed inside Blaze. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Silver respects Blaze and looks to her for guidance, validation, and emotional support. He was also one of the few who did not tease Blaze about her pyrokinesis. Aside from that, they both share the same core desire to help others and bring evil to justice at any cost, and they both pursue their goals with unwavering determination. Because they share ideals and because Blaze's logical mind grounds Silver's more emotional one, she keeps him pointed in the general vicinity of the right direction. Her maturity and focus make up for Silver's immaturity and inexperience. After the defeat of Solaris, the timeline was altered and it appears that Silver's encounter with Blaze was erased, leaving them with no personal relation or knowledge of each other. Silver and Blaze reappear together in the DS version of Sonic Colors in the 3rd mission on the Sweet Mountain where Silver points out how their fighting styles are similar. While Silver was not able to recall his memories of his partnership with Blaze in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he was able to recall the familiar feeling of having worked together with her. In Sonic Generations, Blaze and Silver can be seen talking to each other at Sonic's birthday party, the constant changes in timelines makes hard to point the exact moment of their first encounter, or even if it happened actually. Sonic The Hedgehog In Sonic The Hedgehog 2006, Sonic is claimed by Mephiles to be the "Iblis Trigger" that set Iblis free years before Silver's time, thus dooming the world to ruin. Initially, Silver was bent on stopping Sonic from unleashing Iblis into the world, speaking of the "Iblis Trigger" with loathing. However, he found his resolve and hostility towards Sonic wavering after seeing the way that Amy revered him as a hero and after Shadow told him that Mephiles lied on him he then changed his mind. He therefore let go of his hate and helped Sonic through Kingdom Valley, and the two of them eventually befriended. Since Elise blew out the Flames of Disaster at the end of the game, Sonic and Silver never met during this adventure leaving them with no personal relation or knowledge of each other until later games in the series. In Sonic Rivals, he and Sonic encounter each other for the first time. Sonic raises an eyebrow at Silver's "attitude" when they meet and the two did not exactly see eye-to-eye, so they battle each other throughout the rest of the game. At the end of the game though, Silver willingly teams up with Sonic and came to respectfully acknowledge his bravery. When they meet again in Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is again competitive towards Sonic and his partner, Tails. In these games, at least, Silver seems to find Sonic and his carefree attitude annoying, harboring an opinion of the blue hedgehog similar to Shadow's. It's likely that Sonic's apparent inability to take things seriously rubs Silver the wrong way. In Sonic Generations, Silver's relationship with Sonic seems to have improved and is lot friendlier. After he is convinced that Sonic is the real Sonic and not an imposter, Silver happily hands over his Chaos Emerald and, later, gladly accepts Sonic's challenges to a rematch, claiming that it should be fun. After time was restored, Silver and Shadow show up and celebrate at Sonic's surprise birthday party. In Mario and Sonic at olympic winter Games, Silver, after being defeated in Cubyrinth, casually asked how Sonic was doing. This could mean that Silver only feels hostile towards Sonic when he worries that Sonic might interfere with his plans to save the future. Shadow The Hedgehog The Two first met in Sonic '06 ''when Silver mistook him for Mephiles. The two ventured back in time together using a dimensional rift to learn the truth about Iblis and the Solaris Project.Shadow seems to be impressed by Silver's powers and his determination; most specifically how quickly he learns to induce Chaos Control. Keeping in mind that normally Shadow does not concern himself with other people and prefers to work alone, he takes Silver under his quills surprisingly easily when going into the past. At the same time, Silver seems slightly in awe of Shadow and by the end of their time together is much more mature. Since the events of that game were erased, they did not canonically meet until ''Sonic Rivals. At first, Shadow did not trust Silver's speculations about Dr. Eggman's true identity. After realizing that he was right, the two helped each other in the Meteor Base. At the end of the game, Silver referred to both Shadow and Sonic as brave. In Sonic Rivals 2, however, they're not allies; they fight each other at some points and Silver was very vocal when warning Shadow not to get in his way. They also work together in Mario and Sonic at 2012 London Olympic Games to save Omochao and a Chao. In Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, ''they have a special winning animation, with Silver posing much more aggressively than usual in an interesting attempt to mimic Shadow's stance. While they have their differences, they work together well, and Silver admires and respects Shadow. Games *''Sonic (2006) *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Riders Zero Gravity'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors (DS only)'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Dash'' Gallery Silver the Hedgehog.png Super_silver.png|Super Silver Silverwindyvalley.jpg Silver's Race Suit.png Sonic and his friends at Sonic's Birthday Party.jpg Sonic_with_silver_.png Sonic,Shadow and Silver.jpg Trivia *Silver the Hedgehog is a Meta-Animal, (also known as a Superanimal or a Superpowered Animal). *At first it seems that Silver can levitate while bathed in his Psychic powers, but in recent games, he can levitate without it. *Unlike Shadow and Metal Sonic (who both have a score to settle) from Sonic Generations, Silver is the only rival boss to fight against Sonic just for the fun of it. *The speed chip upgrade for Silver was not included in the final version of the game, which was designed to make Silver run faster, though the decription appeared on the Sonic (2006) game guide. *Silver is perhaps the most frustrating bosses to fight in ''Sonic '06 ''(or even in the whole series,) mainly because his psychokinesis easily grabs Sonic/Shadow, replying "IT'S NO USE....TAKE THIS," which is very annoying. He usually throws players towards the corner, which he later follows or stands in front of the player at the corner (especially if the player doesn't recover in time, much to their bad luck) and kills them after saying his second line "IT'S NO USE....THIS WILL END IT" when the player has no rings. Though ''Sonic Generations ''designed the fight to be extremely favorable. *Unlike other hedgehog characters (i.e. Sonic, Shadow, and Amy) that are Speed-types, Silver is a Fly-type character. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Psychics Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes of the Future Category:In Love Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Pacifists Category:The Chosen One Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Related to Villain Category:Elementals Category:Spouses Category:Law Enforcers Category:Determinators Category:Rivals Category:Remorseful Category:Charismatic Category:Protectors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Archenemy Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Brutes Category:Symbolic Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Bosses Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Adventurers Category:Loyal Category:Vigilante Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Revolutionary Category:Bond Creator Category:Guardians Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Successful Category:Time-Travellers Category:Speedsters Category:Empowered Category:Wrathful Category:Supporters Category:Genius Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Nurturer Category:Famous Category:Role Models Category:Honest Category:Forgivers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Telekinetics